Lui, le père !
by Mimial09
Summary: Trop de mystère, trop de questions. Hermione est enceinte, mais de qui ? Hermione est malheureuse, mais pourquoi ? Et puis un jour, un visiteur au 12 square Grimmaurd, et enfin le voile est levé. HGDM. Happy End


Je vous présente mon nouveau petit bébé xD, donc voilà « Lui, le père ? ». C'est encore un petit OS Dramione, eh oui que voulez-vous quand on aime on ne compte pas !

Donc j'espère que cela va vous plaire, j'ai rêvé de cette petite histoire et je voulais vous la faire partager. So… Enjoy :)

**Résumé :** Trop de mystère, trop de questions. Hermione est enceinte, mais de qui ? Hermione est malheureuse, mais pourquoi ? Et puis un jour, un visiteur au 12 square Grimmaurd, et enfin le voile est levé. HGDM. Happy End

* * *

**Lui, Le père ?**

_POV Externe_

.

.

C'était une froide nuit d'hiver, Londres était recouvert d'un épais manteau de neige, pas un chat ne s'aventuraient avec ce vent glacial qui soufflait là-dehors.

Mais, bien que le temps soit des plus hivernaux, une maison, le 12 square Grimmaurd, semblait bénéficié d'une agréable chaleur qui englobait toute la superficie de la vieille bâtisse.

La demeure était vide, la seule chose qui prouvait que des personnes résidaient dans ce lieu se trouvait dans le salon, où un feu crépitait non loin de trois adolescents.

Ceux-ci s'étaient rapprochés vers la source de chaleur afin de profiter de ses biens-faits. C'était deux garçons et une fille.

La jeune fille s'était apparemment endormie sur les genoux de ses amis, et eux la veillaient dans son sommeil, le regard empli d'amour dirigé vers celle-ci.

C'était un beau tableau, paisible, harmonieux, une soirée ordinaire, dans une maison ordinaire avec des personnes ordinaires. On aurait pu croire.

Mais malgré leurs apparences d'enfants, ces trois personnes avaient depuis longtemps gouté au monde des adultes, ils étaient célèbres, le fameux trio d'or de Poudlard, les 3 inséparables qui combattaient les forces du mal, Harry Ron et Hermione.

.

.

Cependant, malgré que tout soit calme, les deux garçons restaient attentifs aux moindres petites choses, du volet qui claquait dehors à cause du vent, au son feutré qui provenait des pas du chat Pattenrond.

Parce que oui, on était en temps de guerre, et les deux garçons avaient appris malgré eux que c'était souvent dans ces moments ou tout est calme que survenait ce à quoi on ne s'attendait pas. Et Harry et Ron se montraient encore plus attentifs à cause de la jeune fille endormie sur leurs genoux. Hermione avait beau être une redoutable combattante et une sorcière talentueuse, ses deux amis étaient depuis un moment encore plus protecteurs envers elle que d'habitude, ainsi, ils ne la laissaient pas s'exposer au danger ni même effectuer le moindre effort, ce qui frustrait au plus haut point celle-ci.

.

.

De plus, ils avaient depuis quelques mois cette inquiétude qui se lisait dans leurs regards. Ils surveillaient celle qu'ils surnommaient affectueusement Mione, elle qui était devenue si vulnérable à leurs yeux. Et les deux compères rageaient de cette situation.

Leurs discussions ne tournaient plus que sur un seul sujet, et cela se finissait toujours de la même façon : de la colère, des crises de larmes incontrôlables pour la belle Gryffondor, se soldant au final par un sommeil des plus agité pour celle-ci.

.

.

Et malgré qu'ils sachent comment tout cela allait finir avant même d'en avoir parlé, Harry et Ron ne pouvaient s'en empêcher, ils devaient savoir. Connaître le nom du responsable de la grossesse de leur amie.

Car oui, la raison de tout cela était uniquement due à la situation d'Hermione.

Ils n'étaient au courant que depuis peu, la jeune fille ayant caché son état à tous jusqu'à ce que cela ne devienne que trop évident.

Seul Dumbledore avait paru s'y attendre, mais cela n'était pas très étonnant de la part du directeur de Poudlard qui savait tout à chaque fois, il posait sur Hermione un regard plein e malice.

Le fait est que personne, pas même ses deux meilleurs amis, ne connaissaient le nom du futur père.

Hermione n'avait laissé filtré aucune information le concernant, excepté que cela faisait maintenant à peu près 8 mois que cela c'était passé.

.

.

Mais, cependant que sa grossesse se passait merveilleusement bien, et que l'enfant était en bonne santé, chaque personnes côtoyant un tant soit peu la jeune demoiselle avait eu l'occasion de remarqué cette tristesse qui se reflétait dans ses beaux yeux chocolats. Elle essayait de le cacher aux regards des autres, mais c'était peine perdue, ce quelque chose qui la rendait malheureuse ne cessait de l'importuner, que ce soit dans son sommeil ou bien dans ses pensées.

Cela ne faisait qu'accroitre l'inquiétude de ses proches. Tous y allaient de leurs hypothèses, mais seuls Harry et Ron s'approchait le plus de la véritable raison. Pourtant, Hermione se braquait encore plus quand quelqu'un osait lui demander ce qui la rendait triste, elle répondait comme à chaque fois que tout allait bien et qu'elle était heureuse, qu'elle n'était pas du tout triste, qu'ils se trompaient.

La pire réaction qu'elle eût, fût envers Ron quand il lui demanda une énième fois de tout lui raconter et qu'il eut le courage ou plutôt la folie de supposer que tout cela était à cause du père de l'enfant. En effet, cet instant avec Hermione du être un des pires moments de sa vie et plus jamais il ne reformula ses doutes envers le père de l'enfant à voix haute, ou du moins pas devant la Gryffondor.

.

.

Ce soir là, les membres de l'ordre étaient tous partis afin d'effectuer des rondes dans les endroits stratégiques du pays, laissant ainsi les seuls occupants restants dans un silence paisible.

Hermione n'étant pas autorisé à faire le moindre effort et donc ne pouvant pas aider aux missions de l'ordre, elle devait rester en sécurité dans l'ancienne demeure des Black. Harry et Ron, qui eux, pouvait aider l'ordre du Phénix, avaient catégoriquement refusé de laisser leur amie seule dans la maison, ce qui énerva celle-ci au plus haut point mais ce qui lui fit plaisir finalement, elle n'aimait pas être seule, surtout ces temps-ci et Harry et Ron savaient l'occuper et l'amuser comme personne.

Soudain, un cri vînt interrompre la tranquillité dans laquelle baignait la pièce, c'était Hermione qui, dans son sommeil, hurlait.

Les deux garçons, bien qu'habitué à ces cauchemars récurrents, sursautèrent lorsque le cri s'éleva dans les airs, ils étaient toujours aussi impuissant face à ce spectacle qu'offrait Hermione.

Elle se débattait comme si elle voulait se libérer de l'emprise de quelqu'un, et puis elle hurlait de douleur, quand elle s'arrêtait de crier, elle pleurait tout en prononçant des mots inintelligibles, parfois on pouvait entendre un « non, pas lui ! » et puis elle se remettait à crier encore plus fort.

Et les tentatives de ses amis pour se réveiller se soldaient toujours par un échec, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait rien à faire si ce n'est attendre, mais cela leur était insupportable.

Alors ils lui murmuraient des mots réconfortants, de douces paroles dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille plus vite. Mais c'était peine perdue.

C'est seulement après un long moment que la jeune fille parvînt à sortir de ce mauvais rêve, elle continuait cependant de sangloter, de murmurer des choses inaudibles comme si ce cauchemar la poursuivait même éveillée.

Mais enfin, sa crise de larme cessa petit à petit, laissant Hermione vide aussi bien physiquement que moralement.

**-Je suis désolé,** chuchota-t-elle

**-Mione… Dit-nous ce qu'il ne va pas, il faut vraiment que tu nous le dises, on pourrait t'aider après, c'est horrible pour nous de te voir dans cet état sans rien pouvoir faire… **la voix d'Harry se brisa à la fin de la phrase, reflétant ainsi son désespoir face à cette situation.

**-C'est rien, je vais très bien ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, tout va bien vraiment ! Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour moi, ce n'est qu'un petit cauchemar…**

**-Mione, **renchérit Ron, **on n'est pas idiot, tu ne vas pas bien et tu ne nous laisse pas t'aider ! **

**-Je vais très bien ! Je… Je vais monter un peu dans ma chambre…**

.

.

La jeune fille les quitta, se dépêchant d'atteindre sa chambre avant que la barrière de ses larmes ne cède, elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux, elle savait quelle serait leurs réactions.

Harry laissa échapper un soupir, Hermione était une amie exceptionnelle, une fille bourrée de qualités mais si il y avait bien une chose qui était assez embêtant chez elle, c'est qu'elle était la personne la plus têtu qu'il connaissait.

Elle n'allait pas sortir de sa chambre jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un monte pour la prévenir que c'est l'heure de manger.

Les deux membres restant du trio d'or se retrouvèrent donc à nouveau seuls, comme bien souvent, Ron essaya d'alléger l'ambiance devenue assez tendue depuis le départ d'Hermione avec quelques paroles mais ils n'avaient pas le cœur à rire, ils parlèrent donc de quiditch, bien qu'aucuns des deux ne soient totalement plongé dans la discussion.

Et alors qu'ils avaient décidé de se faire une partie d'échec version sorcier, la plupart des membres de l'ordre revinrent de leurs missions.

Sirius s'approcha de son filleul et de son ami, les salua.

**-Hermione n'est pas avec vous** **? **Questionna Sirius

**-Hmm... Nan elle est partie se reposer dans sa chambre quelques minutes je suppose**, marmonna Ron qui s'était renfrogné à la question de l'animagus.

**-Oui évidement…** **Et puis elle a besoin de repos dans son état,** soupira Sirius comme pour se convaincre lui-même.

Après cela, plus personne n'évoqua ce sujet, ils discutèrent joyeusement tous ensemble jusqu'à ce que Molly et Tonk les appellent pour manger. Ce soir là, Hermione ne descendit pas manger. Harry, qui était monté la chercher, la découvrit endormie dans son lit, ses bras serrant son ventre, sans faire de bruit, il s'approcha d'elle, remit les couvertures en place pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid et sorti de la chambre. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu comme cela, endormie, paisible, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire, elle ressemblait à un ange, et il se dit que l'homme qui ravirait son cœur, serait le plus heureux de tous.

.

.

Les jours passaient, lentement mais surement. Les combats faisaient rage là-dehors, mais malgré cela, une ambiance joyeuse était de mise au 12 square Grimmaurd à l'approche de noël.

La maison était méconnaissable, décorée du sol au plafond de toute sorte de guirlandes, de bougies, d'angelots et autres. Molly ne quittait plus sa cuisine, confectionnant milles et un petits gâteaux.

Dumbledore était l'un des premiers à gouter chaque gourmandise quand il n'était pas enfermé dans son bureau en compagnie d'Hermione.

En effet, la jeune maman passait chaque jour au moins une heure dans ce fameux bureau à discuter de je-ne-sais-quoi avec le directeur de Poudlard. Cela semblait lui faire du bien, quoi que ce soit leur sujet de discussion, Hermione était plus souriante, plus détendue mais faisait toujours autant de cauchemars la nuit.

Bien sur Ron, curieux comme il était, lui avait demandé ce qu'ils se disaient, de quoi ils parlaient pendant cette heure, mais il n'eut jamais la réponse, Hermione refusant de lui révéler.

.

.

Un soir, alors qu'ils étaient tous les trois assis autour du majestueux sapin qui avait pris place dans le salon, Harry et Ron jouaient aux échecs version sorcier, alors qu'Hermione les regardait.

Ils riaient, s'amusant d'un rien, Ron faisait rire Hermione avec quelques blagues dont lui seul avait le secret.

Et alors que les deux garçons se concentraient sur le jeu, Hermione se dirigea vers la fenêtre, admirant Londres enneigé sous ce magnifique ciel étoilé, c'était le genre de paysage un peu fantastique dont Hermione ne se lassait pas d'observer. Elle repensa à lui, le père de son bébé, et une étoile filante traversa le ciel.

**-Je souhaite qu'il me revienne, qu'il soit là pour la naissance de son enfant,** murmura-t-elle.

**-Tu as dit quelques choses Mione ?** Demanda plus loin Harry

**-Non, non…**

Elle retourna à la contemplation des étoiles, caressant son ventre devenu bien rond. Elle avait apprit à aimer ce petit bout qui grandissait à l'intérieur d'elle, elle ne savait pas le sexe du bébé, ne voulant pas le connaître avant que _lui_ aussi ne le sache.

Elle était bientôt à terme, et elle paniquait complètement à propos de cet accouchement, elle le voulait lui, elle savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas sans lui…

**-Tu sais bébé,** chuchota-t-elle en tripotant ce petit pendentif en forme de lys, **tu as le plus merveilleux des papas, il t'aime beaucoup, même s'il n'est pas là avec nous… **

Hermione repensa à cette lettre que lui avait donné Dumbledore, il avait réussi à lui envoyer quelque chose malgré le danger. Il lui avait offert ce collier avec un lys, et puis ce petit bracelet, minuscule, cette petite gourmette pour son enfant, orné d'un petit dragon.

Elle en avait pleuré pendant de longue minute, Dumbledore s'étant éclipser afin de lui laisser un peu d'intimité, elle avait lu la lettre et cela lui avait donné la force nécessaire pour l'attendre encore et toujours.

Mais leur amour était plus fort que tout, ils se l'étaient promis.

.

.

C'était la veille de noël, et ils étaient tous là afin d'oublier pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures cette guerre qui ravageait le pays.

Des rires, des jeux, tout le monde était joyeux. La nourriture était présente en quantité, les discussions allaient bon train, les filles dansaient ensemble, les amoureux s'embrassaient.

Et Hermione espérait. Elle sentait que ce soir allait être spécial, puis depuis le matin elle avait des douleurs, courtes certes, mais bien présente, au niveau du ventre, mais elle n'en dit rien à personne, son bébé n'avait pas le droit de naitre tant qu'il n'était pas avec elle.

Elle se leva difficilement du fauteuil, aidé par Harry, et se dirigea dans la cuisine afin de prendre un verre d'eau et essayé de la rafraichir.

Alors qu'elle buvait tranquillement son eau, une forte douleur apparut à cet instant, elle gémit. Ginny arriva à ce moment là.

**-Tout va bien Mione ? Tu es toute pâle ? **

**-Je… Oui tout va bien, j'avais un peu chaud dans le salon alors je suis allé boire un peu d'eau, ça va mieux maintenant,** répondit-elle.

**-D'accord. Tu me le dis si quelque chose ne va pas, quitte à aller t'allonger deux-trois minutes**

**-Ne t'inquiète pas, puis je ne veux pas rater la fête, **souri Hermione.

Ginny s'en alla rejoindre les autres. Hermione plaça ses mains autour de son ventre, essayant d'atténuer par ce moyen la douleur.

**-Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir tout de suite bébé ! Pas maintenant ! **

Une fois qu'elle n'eut plus mal, elle sortit à son tour de la cuisine.

Ils allaient tous déballer les cadeaux et s'étaient donc tous réunis près du sapin.

**-Tient Hermione, assieds-toi sur ce fauteuil**, fît Harry,** tu ne dois pas te fatiguer, c'est qu'il doit peser lourd mon neveux ou ma nièce.**

**-Pff… Tu n'as pas idée Harry, merci.**

On commença à échanger tous les paquets, Hermione reçut évidement beaucoup de chose pour le bébé comme des petits pyjamas tout mignons de la part de Ginny, des peluches, des jouets.

Il n'était pas encore né et était déjà chouchouté comme un roi. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Hermione fût un paquet vert émeraude, avec à l'intérieur un petit dragon en peluche.

La future maman eut un hoquet de surprise.

**-Que se passe-t-il Mione ?** S'inquiéta Ron

**-Qui… Qui m'a offert cela ?** Demanda Hermione tout en montrant le dragon.

Ce fut le professeur Dumbledore qui répondit à sa question.

**-Je crois que vous le savez Hermione…**

**-Vous voulez dire que… qu'il…**

**-Oui. C'est ce que je veux dire.**

**- Oh mon dieu ! **Cria-t-elle, elle posa ses mains sur son ventre, une petite grimace venant déformé son visage, encore cette douleur.

**-Est-ce que je suis le seul à ne rien comprendre ou c'est juste moi ? **Questionna Ron, complètement perdu.

Mais ni Hermione, ni Dumbledore n'eut le temps de répondre à son interrogation, que quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Hermione fixa immédiatement son regard dans celui de Dumbledore, semblant chercher une réponse à sa question, lui, se contenta de sourire malicieusement.

**-Harry, aide-moi, il faut que je me lève !** Ordonna-t-elle

Il l'aida, elle ne prit pas le temps de le remercier qu'elle marcha le plus vite que son état actuel le lui permettait vers la porte.

Les autres avaient complètement oublié que l'on avait frappé à la porte, trop occupé à observer l'échange silencieux d'Hermione et du professeur.

Ils se dirigèrent donc tous en direction de la fameuse porte, se demandant qui m'était la belle Gryffondor dans cet état. Ils ne s'approchèrent pourtant pas de la porte, laissant assez d'espace à Hermione pour accueillir cet inconnu.

Elle ouvrit la porte, étouffa un cri, sa main devant la bouche, elle admira, immobile, l'inconnu. Personne ne parvenait à le voir, il portait une longue cape noire avec des reflets émeraude et un capuchon cachait son visage.

Hermione sembla se ressaisir et sauta dans les bras de l'étranger, le serrant de toutes ses forces de femme enceinte.

L'inconnu la porta, tout en pénétrant dans la demeure. Personne ne parla, tous regardaient leur Hermione dans les bras ce cet homme. Ce fût Dumbledore qui brisa ce silence.

**-Je suis ravi de vous revoir monsieur Malfoy**

Et là, des exclamations, des cris, des « Malfoy, ici »…

Draco, parce que c'était bien lui, retira son capuchon, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Il ne s'occupa aucunement des autres personnes présentes dans la maison, concentrant son attention sur la jeune femme dans ses bras. Elle pleurait.

**-Tu es revenu, tu es revenu pour lui et moi,** elle sanglotait.

**-Chut… Calmes-toi Mia, je suis là maintenant, je ne te quitterais plus à partir d'aujourd'hui**

Elle releva la tête, ancrant son regard dans celui de Draco.

**-J'avais si peur de te perdre Draco… **Sa voix se brisa.

Les autres ne faisaient plus un bruit, trop abasourdi par ce qu'ils entendaient, Dumbledore les pria de les laisser tous les deux seuls. Il allait tout leur expliquer, depuis le début.

.

.

Dumbledore entreprit donc de raconter à tout le monde l'histoire de ces deux jeunes gens.

Il narra l'histoire de Draco et Hermione dans les grandes lignes, laissant le plaisir aux deux concernés de donner les détails ou pas.

Et enfin tous eurent les réponses à leurs questions.

Tout cela avait commencé en 6ème année, alors qu'ils étaient tout deux préfets-en-chefs, ils ont appris à se connaître et sont finalement tombés amoureux l'un de l'autres.

Dumbledore expliqua qu'à la fin de l'année, Draco reçut une lettre de son paternel lui expliquant que cet été il deviendrait un mangemort à son tour, que le couple demandèrent l'aide de Dumbledore, que celui-ci lui proposa de devenir espion pour le compte de l'ordre.

Puis Draco dût partir auprès de Voldemort afin de le servir. Il devait rapporter le plus d'informations possible sur les plans du seigneur des Ténèbres.

Finalement, Draco avait décidé de rester près d'Hermione et de montrer à tous sa position dans cette guerre.

Il s'apprêtait à annoncer que Draco était bien le père du bébé, anticipant déjà les réactions des amis d'Hermione.

.

.

Dumbledore fût cependant interrompu par un Draco inquiet, portant Hermione qui, elle, se tordait de souffrance, tenant son ventre.

**-Je crois qu'il est temps pour le bébé de sortir**, souri Dumbledore, **il n'attendait que son père pour montrer le bout de son nez…**

**-Lui, le père ? **Cria Harry.

**The End**

**

* * *

**

**Alors ? Votre avis !**

**Al'**


End file.
